Hearts Collide
by MewIchigoPrincess
Summary: Jaden, Atticus, and Alexis are spies for the top spy organization in the world. Their latest mission is a shock to all of them... Jaden's sister is alive! Chapter 8 is up! Plez R&R!
1. A Pleasent Surprise or not!

Hearts Collide

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey guys! I decided to delete my last story because it wasn't going anywhere. Anyway, this story is mostly about Jaden and Alexis but, it's also going to revolve around some other characters, too. This is a story about Jaden and the gang, who have been spies for almost 6 months now. They face some new problems, but not with their enemies, but with each other. Find out what happens when Jaden finds out a big secret his sister has been hiding from him for 4 years… Anyway, I'll give you the characters that the story is going to revolve around:

Jaden

Alexis

Atticus

And some OC's

Anyway, that's all I got for ya! Enjoy my fic!

…………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter One

"Jaden Yuki! What have you got there?" Crowler asked.

A very startled Jaden woke up with a start by his watch-communicator going off very suddenly. In fact, Alexis and Atticus were startled, too by their watches going off. Jaden looked down at his hi-tech watch, seeing that there was a message for him and the others. Crowler had a very pissed off look on his face. His face said, "You're in big trouble, mister!" Jaden put on an innocent face and pretended like he didn't know what Crowler was talking about.

"What do you have Jaden?" Crowler asked.

"Why, Dr. Crowler, what ever are you talking about?" Jaden replied.

"Don't play cute with me, Jaden! You know darn well what I'm talking about! Now, hand over what ever you have and I won't give you detention… more than two hours long."

Jaden slowly got up and walked down to where Crowler was standing. He looked over at his two colleagues with a smirk on his face. Dr. Crowler put out his hand and expected Jaden to hand over his watch.

"Hand it over, Yuki!"

"Sure Dr. Crowler. Syke! C'mon guys!" Jaden, Alexis, and Atticus ran out of the classroom as fast as they possibly could. A very shocked Dr. Crowler just stood there for a second and then it hit him that they totally tricked him! Dudes, all that I can tell you is that Crowler was beyond pissed! Ooo was he gonna get them! And he knew exactly how to do it, too.

**Meanwhile, somewhere outside of Duel Academy…**

Jaden, Alexis, and Atticus were waiting outside of a very tall hill. Jaden punched in a few numbers on a number pad and suddenly, they fell into a hole in the ground. They fell on the hard metal floor, one on top of another (AN: No, I don't mean like that! So get your minds out of the gutter you sick perverts! Just kidding on that last part!).

"Good afternoon, lady and gentlemen." One by one they all got up, rubbing their heads from landing on them.

"Aw man, Lydia, do you think you could at least give us a softer landing next time? I have headaches every time we land like that!" Atticus said while picking himself up.

"I know, right!" Alexis chimed in.

"Sorry guys but this is an emergency. Five of the world's top leaders have been kidnapped. They disappeared almost simultaneously at the Top World Women Leader's Ball. They kidnapped everyone including President Katie Winters of the United States." Lydia replied.

(AN: Yes, the President of the United States is a woman. It's my story!) Lydia was a former spy and now the head of the top spy organization in the world. She had long blond hair and bluish-green eyes. She wore a black pant-suit with a black tie.

"So, who are these guys who kidnapped all these world leaders?" Jaden asked.

"That's what we need you guys to figure out. Now, here are your gadgets. You will each be getting X-ray sunglasses, multi-functional hover boards, hi-tech laser guns, net pendants, and your very own voice-activated motorcycles." Three different colored motorcycles appeared in front of them. They all ran over to the motorcycles with amazement. Jaden had the red motorcycle, Atticus had the dark blue motorcycle, and Alexis had the lavender motorcycle that was slightly smaller than the others because it was a women's motorcycle.

"Good luck, spies." Lydia said.

"Thanks, Lydia! Let's go guys!" Jaden said. They hit a button on their watch-communicators and suddenly, a holographic beam came out of the watch and they were suddenly in black jumpsuits. On the rim of the shoulders, the rim of the gloves, the rim of the boots, the belts and on the left breast pocket, were different colors. Jaden was red, Atticus was navy blue, and Alexis was lavender. Alexis' jumpsuit was slightly different than the guy's. Her jumpsuit was a mini skirt with black leggings underneath the skirt. Her boots had high-heels instead of flat heels like Jaden's and Atticus'.

They hopped on their motorcycles and sped off through three exits, ready to handle their next mission.

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the island…**

"Hmmmm… thank you for joining me ladies. I hope you'll be staying for tonight's festivities. I'm sure you'll be _screaming_ with excitement." All ten of the world's top leaders were chained up to gold chairs with red velvet as padding. They all had fear in their eyes as they listened to this woman talk about the plans she had for them.

"Boys! Put these women in their spots! We need to do this now!"

The woman beckoned. Ten bulky men each chose one world leader and chained them up in shackles on a slab of cold, hard stone. The woman walked over to a machine that had attached to it, a gigantic solar ray beam. The woman's eyes were brown, but they were icy cold. Her face and body were covered, so no one could properly identify her if they needed too.

The solar ray beam was supposed to activate when the sun went to it's highest in the sky, which was supposed to around 1 o'clock. It was designed to erase their memories and make them nonexistent human beings. As the time got closer to 1 o'clock, the beam started to activate. The women leaders were absolutely terrified. Cold sweat started to run down their foreheads. A twinkle of fear had shown in their eyes. Was this to be their last moments on earth? Just as the beam was about to fire, something exploded.

As the smoke cleared, the women could see three people ride in on their motorcycles. It was Jaden, Alexis, and Atticus! They each got off of their motorcycles and started to fight the evil woman's minions. They each fought off her minions in a snap. Jaden worked his way over to the woman with the icy brown eyes. As he was about to throw a punch at her, she quickly dodged it. She was about to throw a punch right back at him, but he quickly caught her wrist and twisted it behind her back. He had his arm around her neck so that she couldn't move her head. She could barely move and knew she had been beaten… or so she thought.

"Hi, I'm Jaden. And you are?"

The woman just smirked as she said, "Your worst nightmare!" She jabbed her elbow in Jaden's gut and he doubled over. She kicked him and he completely fell down to the ground very roughly. She pulled out a laser gun and jumped on top of him and held it to his head.

(AN: Again people not like that! Get that out of your heads! I don't write like that! Anyway, on to the story…)

"Oh, by the way, my name is Solray. Any last words?"

"Just five… you've fell into my trap!" Jaden said with a smirk.

Solray was shocked by this. Just then, Atticus and Alexis snuck up on her and used their net pendants to catch her. They pulled her off of him and held their laser guns to her back to make sure that she didn't escape them.

"Lydia, we got her. All we need now is back up," Alexis stated.

"Alexis, Atticus, go set the world leaders free." Jaden said.

"You got it, dude! Let's go, Lex!" They set free all ten of the world leaders. President Katie Winters of the U.S., Ambassador Rebecca Hamilton of the U.K., Ambassador Inda Lahl of India, Senator Rosita Ramirez of Brazil, Ambassador Jin Chong of China Atticus set free. Alexis set free President Kamila Chapik of Russia, President Takako Hiroyoshi of Japan, Senator Sabira Ishbal of Egypt, Prime Mistress Penelope Jovi of Canada, and finally Ambassador Isabella Paolo of Italy.

They all thanked the three spies and promised them all rewards for their rescue. They all started to sweatdrop because they were embarrassed by the thanks and gratitude they were receiving. Jaden turned around to see a very upset Solray. He walked over to her and knelt down next to her.

"Hey, Solray, why did you do that? Why did you kidnap the world leaders?"

"Hm, that's none of your business!" she said harshly. But Jaden was gentle when he talked to her. He felt something inside of her that felt so familiar to him.

"The reason why I ask is because you seem so familiar to me. Like, I know you, like, your one of my friends. I sense something in you that's not evil, and I have no idea why. Solray, do you feel the same?"

Solray was quiet. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She quickly turned away so that her enemy wouldn't see her crying. She knew it was true. She did feel the same way towards him.

'No! I can't cry! That's a sign of weakness! I have to get away from him! But how? What's he doing? He's taking the net off of me? Perfect!'

"Solray, I want to know who you are! Please, trust me; I'm not going to hurt you." Solray took one step back, getting ready to run. She wasn't going to let him pull off her mask. No way! But, unexpectedly, he did! Underneath the mask was a girl with short blue hair flipped out and chocolate brown eyes. Jaden was absolutely shocked! He couldn't believe who Solray actually was. Solray ran off, cursing herself for letting him get that close to her.

"Wait! Come back!" Jaden called. Alexis and Atticus came to Jaden's side. They were surprised that Jaden didn't go after her like that.

"Jay, why didn't you go after her? Jaden, what's wrong?" Alexis asked.

"Jaden, you're trembling! What's going on?" Atticus asked.

Jaden's voice was barely above a whisper and he was trembling. He clenched his hand into a fist and looked down with tears running down his cheeks as he said, "That girl, Solray, I can't believe it! Solray is my… sister."

Alexis and Atticus were absolutely stunned! How could she be his sister? She was nothing like him! Jaden would never join someone who was evil!

"Your s-sister?" Alexis said.

"I know it's hard to believe but…" Jaden paused for a moment, thinking of her.

"Chloe's alive! My little sister's alive!" Jaden lifted his head up, tears still running down his cheeks but he was smiling. He was crying now because he was so happy that his sister was alive. They all just stood there in silence, watching the sun set in the horizon.

………………………………………………………………………………

MewIchigoPrincess: So what did ya think? Were you shocked? I sure hope you were because then I've done my job! Anyway, plez review! Please, please, please with a cherry on top? (Makes puppy dog eyes)


	2. Getting Through Together

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I only got three but they were great! Yes Chibifurby, it is like Totally Spies because I based my story off of it! I like that show… anyway, I thought it would be fun to do that! Anyway, thank you An Angel On Ice, Chibifurby and JadenYukiAlexisRhodes for your great reviews! I hope I can make this next chapter even better! Anyway, enjoy the fic! Jaden and Alexis forever! Oh, P.S. JadenYukiAlexisRhodes, my last story was called The Sorcerer Titans. I deleted it because it wasn't doin' so well and I had another idea anyway! Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter Two

Jaden slowly got up out of bed. He changed into his uniform and went out into the somewhat chilly night and gazed up at the starry sky.

'Maybe a walk will clear my head,' he thought. It had only been a few days ago when he found out that his little sister Chloe was alive. He had not spoken ever since then and if he did, it was only to say a few words, not a complete sentence. Alexis, Atticus, Syrus and even Chazz were surprised by how quiet and sad Jaden was. He was usually very vibrant, full of life and expression. But, it seemed like all that life and expression had been drained out of him. No one had ever seen him like this. It was almost, well, scary. But now, in the early morning, (probably about 5 am), he had time to really think about what had happened. The outdoors had calmed him, it always had. Ever since he and Chloe were little, they had been best friends.

Whenever they had a problem, they would go outside in the cool, starry night or the warm, bright day and they would sit on the roof of their house and talk about everything. Jaden thought back to those very precious moments. The moments before… _it_ happened.

**Eight years earlier…**

"C'mon Chloe! Try to keep up with me, that is, if you can!" A very rambunctious Jaden proclaimed.

"In your dreams big bro! _You_ try to keep up with _me_!" Chloe responded.

The two siblings had fun chasing each other around and around the park while their mother, Naomi Yuki, watched them. She had been thinking about their father who had passed a few years before and wishing she could be that care free. Her chocolate brown eyes started to fill with tears. Her long blue hair blew in the wind as she let the tears roll silently down her rosy cheeks.

As Jaden and Chloe chased each other around a big oak tree, the ground started to shake. At first, it felt like an earthquake but then, they could see that it defiantly wasn't an earthquake. It was something more sinister than an earthquake that was usually caused by Mother Nature. A pale-skinned man with blood red eyes and long silver hair came out suddenly from the ground. He and his evil shadow minions were out to kill humans. Naomi knew that her kids were in danger so she quickly scooped up her young daughter and grabbed Jaden's hand and was pulling him along. Because of how fast his mother was running and because of his short legs, he fell; the evil man was ganging up on them.

"Jaden!" Naomi cried.

Jaden looked up at the man in fear, paralyzed by fear. Chloe jumped out of her mother's arms and jumped in front of Jaden just as he was about to strike Jaden with a dark beam. Jaden was absolutely shocked by what happened next. The beam struck his little sister, causing her to drop to the ground. Her body lay there, lifeless. Jaden's already big brown eyes went even bigger. Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he took in what just happened.

"CHLOE! NOOOOOOOO!" Naomi cried out.

Naomi knelt down beside her baby girl and held her lifeless body in her arms, her skin cold. Jaden sat next to her mother, laying his head on Chloe's. They both just sat there for hours, mourning the loss of not only their father and husband, but now their sister and daughter.

**End Flashback**

Tears started to roll down Jaden's cheeks as he thought back to that fateful day eight years ago. But, he soon stopped. He was still shocked by the fact that his sister was still alive. But, more than anything, he was now mourning the fact that his sister joined the dark side. He couldn't believe that his own sister would be apart of that. His once best friend was now his biggest enemy. Soon, the sun began to rise turning the sky from blue to pink then to orange and then to yellow.

'Well, I figure I better get to class.' Jaden thought.

Alexis was out looking for Jaden because Syrus had said that Jaden was already gone when had gotten up. Alexis was probably more worried than anyone about Jaden. Recently, she had developed these strange feelings towards Jaden. She found herself blushing whenever he was around and daydreaming of him in class. She had done a lot of thinking and came up with a conclusion that she, well, liked him. But she knew that this feeling she felt was more than just like, right?

As Alexis looked in the woods for Jaden, she finally found him on the cliff above the sparkling blue ocean. A strong wind blew her and Jaden's hair around. She looked from afar at Jaden, watching his hair blow around him and his eyes glisten in the sunlight. She once again found herself blushing at this sight and she couldn't help it. It was only when Jaden turned around did she come back to reality.

"Hey Lex. What are you doing out here?" Jaden asked solemnly.

"I-I was looking for you. Syrus said that you were gone before he got up. He was worried about you." Alexis said. Jaden turned back to look at the ocean.

"Were you worried, too?" Alexis was completely taken aback by this.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"Were you worried? Did you come looking for me because of Syrus or because you were actually worried about me?"

Alexis thought for a moment. Should she tell him she was worried about him? She might as well, after all, they were friends and friends care about each other.

"Yeah, I was really worried about you. You've been so out of it lately. I figured maybe we could skip class today and talk 'cause, you really need it."

Jaden turned around and walked toward Alexis until their faces were inches apart. Alexis started to blush again.

Jaden whispered in her ear, "Thank you for caring, Alexis. Follow me."

Jaden walked right past her toward the other side of the island. She followed him for what seemed like hours and was getting tired. But, she didn't complain, knowing her problems were minor compared to Jaden's problems. Finally, they reached a spot that Alexis had never even been before. It was beautiful, though, and regretted that she never discovered this place herself.

It had tons of palm trees that seemed to go on and on forever. There was a giant waterfall that was flowing with pure, clean water. Flowers of kinds and colors were blooming everywhere. The air was clean and stress-free. It was so relaxing. She could see why anyone would want to come here. It was quiet.

"Jaden, where are we?"

"We're on a completely different part of the island. A place that no one even knows exists, except for you and me of course."

"It's beautiful."

"Let's keep it that way. We shouldn't tell anyone about this place so it can stay preserved. This is our special place, our escape. Promise?" Jaden held out his fist, expecting Alexis to "pound" his fist back.

"Promise," she said with a smile as she pounded his fist.

Alexis followed Jaden up a peek that looked over the little island. For a few minutes, it was silent. Neither one of them said anything. But then, Jaden started to talk.

"My dad died first," he began. He went on to tell her about his family and the day his sister, Chloe, died and up to the present about how he was feeling now. Alexis put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel," she said, "Remember when I was looking for Atticus? I felt the exact same way. I was, angry, sad, every emotion imaginable. And that's why, I'm glad you opened up to me."

Alexis smiled gently at Jaden. He smiled back and grabbed her in an embrace. Alexis was surprised by this but quickly accepted it. She blushed lightly and she hugged back. She wished that this moment would never end but suddenly, their watch-communicators went off. It was Atticus, looking for them.

"Jaden, Alexis where were you? Ya know, skipping class doesn't go well by Crowler,"

"What is it Atticus?" Jaden asked.

"Well, while you two were in dreamland, there was a situation goin' down. Lydia needs us right away. It's your sister again Jay," Alexis looked up at Jaden with worry.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Jaden was silent for a moment as if in thought. Finally, he looked up at Alexis with confidence in his chocolate brown eyes.

"No probs, Lex! Don't worry about it!"

"Great, let's go!"

They transformed into their stealth suits and flew off to meet Atticus at HQ. Alexis smiled warmly, happy that Jaden was back to himself again.

………………………………………………………………………………...

MewIchigoPrincess: So, was that a good chapter or what? I thought it was one of the best chapters I've ever written! I'm not braggin' people, it's just that I don't think I'm that good of an author but, that was great! Anyway, please R&R! See ya in chapter three!


	3. Changes

Chapter Three

Jaden had been sitting on the cliff that overlooked the small paradise only he and Alexis knew about. He had been there for a day trying to make sense of what happened just yesterday on their mission. Jaden, Alexis and Atticus had caught his sister and brought her back to their HQ. Jaden should've been happy that his sister was caught successfully but, it was quite the opposite. He had been very distraught and upset. And after what happened yesterday, it was natural that he did feel that way.

**Yesterday…**

Jaden walked into their high-tech prison at HQ. He walked over to Chloe's cell and went in. Chloe was sitting in a corner in the room. She had been in deep thought before Jaden arrived. Now, she stood up and gave him a look that was beyond dislike. Whoever this girl was, it sure wasn't Chloe Yuki. Jaden slowly walked over to his sister as to not to upset her even more. Chloe let her guard down as she saw he wasn't going to hurt her. She sat down and closed her eyes.

"Why have you come? You should be happy that you caught me. What more do you want?"

Jaden sat down next to his sister.

"I want my little sister back,"

"Well, you're out of luck there. I'm not your sister, and I'll never be."

"Chloe…" Solray interrupted Jaden. She stood up now with anger in her eyes. She clenched her fists and started to yell at him.

"Stop calling me that! I hate that name! I'm not your sister!"

"Yes you are! You're still the little sister that I knew from eight years ago."

Solray tensed up. She bowed her head, closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She was trying her hardest to hold back her tears but alas, to no avail.

"The Chloe that you knew died a long time ago! I don't know you anymore and _you _don't know _me_ anymore!"

Jaden stood up and put one finger under Solray's chin to lift up her head and meet his eyes. He looked deep in her eyes and was frightened by what he saw. Darkness surrounded her heart and soul and anger coursed through her veins. Her chocolate brown eyes were as cold as ice and no happiness had shown anywhere. Jaden slowly stepped back. He ran out of the prison and didn't stop.

Alexis and Atticus had been talking and now saw Jaden running towards them. Alexis had smiled at him, not knowing what just went on between him and Solray.

"Hey Jay! What's…"

Jaden ran right past them without a hello or anything. Alexis' smile quickly faded and her eyes were filled with worry. 'Jaden, what's going on with you,' Alexis thought.

Jaden kept running and running despite how tired he was. He ran all the way to the small paradise on the other side of the island that only he and Alexis knew about. Once he got there, he collapsed on the ground of the paradise and started to cry. Jaden hardly ever cried, and when he did, it was over something big. And this defiantly counts as something big. The tears just kept coming and coming until finally he couldn't cry anymore.

Jaden just sat there on the ground and looked up in to the bright starry night. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**End Flashback**

Jaden had been there since last night and didn't care who was looking for him. He needed to get away from everyone to think. Jaden couldn't believe that she wasn't his sister anymore.

'Why Chloe? Why do you have to be evil? You're not my sister… no, you were right. You're not my sister and you will never be!' Jaden thought.

He stood up with anger in his eyes as he looked over the small paradise. He turned around and walked back to his dorm room. As he walked, he came across Alexis who had been searching for him, (along with Syrus, Atticus, Chazz, Zane, Mimi, Jasmine, Hasselberry, and Bastion), for hours.

She barely got any sleep at all because of how worried she was about him. Now, she was happy that she found him. She ran towards him with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

'Why am I starting to cry? This hasn't happened before so why am I now?' Alexis questioned herself. She quickly put that thought at the back of her head and focused on Jaden. Well one thing's for sure, she was happy that he wasn't hurt or worse.

"Jaden! Jaden, thank goodness I found you! I was… so… worried." Alexis quickly stopped smiling and sensed that there was something different about Jaden. He stared at Alexis with intensity. His eyes said everything. Alexis started to tremble as she looked in the young man's eyes. She turned head, not wanting to look in his eyes anymore. No words were exchanged but actions speak louder than words, or in this case, looks.

Alexis backed away slowly; she couldn't believe the amount of anger in his eyes. Jaden had changed. He wasn't the same person she knew and liked just a short time ago.

What had Solray done to him? He would never be like this unless someone had brainwashed him. Alexis left this to ponder on later and ran away to her dorm, tears streaming down her face.

………………………………………………………………………………...

MewIchigoPrincess: So, did you guys like that chapter? Didn't I tell you that this chapter was gonna be HUGE! Well, maybe not huge, but it was pretty big. Were you surprised? I sure hope so! I know, I know, this chapter was short but, I'm saving all the good stuff for the next chapters. In the next chapter, there'll be a new character introduced. Who is she, you ask? That's right, my character's a she. Well, you'll just have to wait and find out! Well, there are more than one OC in the coming up chapters. Anyway, that's all I'm gonna say about that! Please review!


	4. New Loves and New Rivals

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey y'all! Thanks for all the great reviews! It took me awhile to decide on what to write for chapter three so I'm glad it turned out okay! Thanks to ChessyWonder221, JadenYukiAlexisRhodes and all my other fans for reading and reviewing! Tell your friends about my story! Just trying to get the word out! Today, I am writing this chapter on September 11, 2006 the day America changed forever. I just wanted to recognize the victims of the terror attacks, and the brave men and women who risked their lives to save others. They are true heroes, and will always be remembered. Please, join me in praying for the victims and their families of the terror attacks. Ask God to bless them and to bring them peace and hope in the coming years. Again, I just wanted to recognize those people on this very day, 5 years ago. Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter four!

……………………………………………………………………………….

Chapter Four

Alexis had sat in her spacious Obelisk Blue dorm for quite sometime. She hadn't talked to anyone since then, and didn't really want to. She kept thinking over and over again, 'What did Solray do to Jaden? Was it my fault somehow?' She kept thinking and thinking, thoughts racing through her mind like lightning. Alexis cried and cried and cried for Jaden, not only seeing the hatred and anger in his eyes, but the hurt he had. She cried till she couldn't cry anymore. She finally cried herself to sleep not knowing what the next day would hold.

Jaden woke up the next morning early and went to, what he and Alexis appropriately named, "Paradise on Earth". He needed to think. Now, we all know that Jaden's not really the smartest cookie in the jar, but that didn't matter now. Jaden removed his clothes, (AN: Hey y'all, he has swim trunks underneath mind you! So, get yo' heads outta the gutter!), and jumped in the cool, crisp water. He swam down to the deepest part of the lake and started to think.

'These past couple of days, I haven't been myself and I know it. The look in Alexis' eyes when I looked at her a couple of days ago; she was terrified! Who am I? And, why am I acting like this?'

Jaden kept swimming until he couldn't breathe anymore. He came up for air and saw Alexis sitting there waiting for him.

"Alexis? What are you doing here?" Jaden asked.

"I was looking for you and then I remembered our place here,"

Jaden quickly dried off and changed back into his Slifer Red uniform. He sat next to Alexis, neither of them talking for the longest time. Finally, Jaden broke the silence.

"Alexis---"

"No Jaden, stop. Let me speak," Alexis interrupted. Jaden stopped talking and opened his ears to what Alexis had to say.

"A couple of days ago, I saw a side of you, a dark side, which I had never seen before. It scared me. I cried and cried until it made me sick for you, your sister and myself. I was so worried and so scared; I didn't know what to do. I---"

Alexis paused, tears starting to well up in her light brown eyes. Now, Jaden felt guilty. He had made Alexis cry and was feelin' pretty lousy right about now. He wanted to hold her and never let go. He wanted to wipe away her tears and tell her everything was gonna be all right, that he'd do anything for her. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. But, he didn't because he knew she was pretty upset with him right now. Alexis cried silently for a moment then dried her eyes and began to speak at a whisper at first.

"Jaden, why? Tell me why you were angry. Tell me why you had hatred in your eyes. I'm your friend. You can trust me,"

Jaden took a deep breath, and then he began to talk.

"It was my sister, Chloe. She isn't the same girl I knew from eight years ago. Her eyes were ice cold, her heart was surrounded by darkness, anger coursed through her veins. The girl that I knew would never be so hateful. I got upset. I couldn't believe that she was my sister. I began to hate her, to loathe her. She'll never be the same girl again. She'll never be my sister,"

As Jaden spoke, he started to get angry again. He could feel his blood starting to boil and his heart begin to fill with hatred. He could've lost control if it weren't for Alexis. Alexis wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She laid her head on his shoulder and began to weep. She could almost feel exactly what was going on with him. Jaden was surprised at first, but he quickly accepted it. They stayed like that for what felt like forever. Suddenly, assurance came over Jaden.

He hadn't felt like this in a while and welcomed it with open arms, or rather her with open arms. He knew that this moment, right here, right now, was right. He finally knew that everything was going to be all right, thanks to Alexis. Jaden pulled away from Alexis and smiled at her. Alexis smiled back, happy to see that Jaden was back to himself again. Jaden stood up and offered Alexis his hand.

"Shall we go back to the Academy?" He asked. Alexis smiled and took his had gratefully.

"Yeah, let's go." As they started to walk toward the Academy, Jaden suddenly stopped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot something." Jaden grabbed Alexis' arm and spun her around. He pinned her up against a cool, smooth rock surface. Their bodies pushed up against each other's and their faces weren't more than a few inches apart causing Alexis to blush furiously.

"Ja---" Alexis was cut off by Jaden's lips pressing against her's. Alexis was very surprised and was blushing furiously but she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her as close as he could get her. They kissed deeply and passionately and never wanted this moment to end. Yet, it did because they were both running out of air. They pulled away but only a few inches. Their breath came out rapidly. They just closed their eyes and smiled rubbing their foreheads together. They had just shared their first kiss and they knew that it was right.

"Alexis, will you be my girlfriend?" Jaden asked. Alexis just closed her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" Alexis smiled.

"It's a defiant yes." They laughed and walked hand and hand back to Duel Academy.

**Back at Duel Academy…**

Jaden and Alexis both walked in late, causing the class to stare and Crowler to yell at them. They both blocked him out and took their seats smiling at each other before they took their seats. Syrus saw Jaden staring at Alexis with a dreamy look in his eyes. He knew that something happened between them this morning, and he was going to find out.

On the other side of the classroom, Jasmine caught Alexis having the same look towards Jaden and knew instantly that they were dating. She smiled at her friend, happy that they finally hooked up.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to two new students. Come in please,"

A girl with long black hair and emerald green eyes with a Ra Yellow uniform on, and a tall boy with shoulder-length dark green hair and yellow eyes wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform walked in.

All the girls were swooning over the tall boy, and all the guys were swooning over the raven-haired beauty (AN: Do people even use "swooning" anymore? Man, I really need to catch up on times!).

"Class, this girl is Talia Landon. She transferred over here from North Academy and we're happy to have her! And this boy is Aaron Ramsey, who also comes to us from North Academy. Please, give them a warm welcome here at the Duel Academy."

Everyone started to clap and Talia started to blush but she smiled and waved at her new classmates. Aaron, as cool as he was, just smiled slyly. They each took their seats. Talia sat on the opposite side of Alexis, and Aaron sat on the opposite side of Jaden.

"Hi there! I'm Talia! Who are you?"

"I'm Alexis Rhodes, and this is my friend Jasmine," Alexis said cheerfully.

"It's nice to meet you Alexis! Since you know people here better than I do, tell me who that hottie is over there!" Talia pointed to… Jaden! Alexis, who just a second ago was cheerfully and kind to the new girl was now bitter. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Jasmine knew this was going to be trouble and closed her mouth tight and sank down in her seat.

"His name is Jaden Yuki and he's off limits to you!"

Talia was totally freaked out by the tone of voice Alexis had.

"Whoa chill out! I was just asking! Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"As a matter of fact, he is!"

Talia raised her hands in front of her for defense in case Alexis was going to attack her.

"Okay, okay! I hear ya! I'll stay away from him!"

Alexis let her guard down and smiled at Talia.

"You promise?"

"Yeah, totally! You can trust me," Talia said with her fingers crossed. Jasmine smelled a rat, and it smelled like Talia Landon.

On the other side of the classroom, the same situation was going on between Aaron and Jaden. Aaron too had his fingers crossed. They each wanted what Jaden and Alexis had, and would do anything to get it.

As the class went on, Jaden started to get bored and was wishing he could get out of class. He got his wish when his watch-communicator went off. Jaden jumped up and sprinted out of class along with Alexis and Atticus before Crowler had a chance to see who it was. As they were running out of the classroom, a hole in the floor appeared and the three spies dropped into that hole. They landed once again, one on top of the other. Jaden stood up quickly and ran over to Lydia. He took her hand and started to shake it.

"Man Lydia, I tell ya, I've never been so happy to get out of class in my entire life!"

Lydia sweatdropped and took her hand back before it fell off.

"No problem, Jaden. I've got an important mission for you. But first, I would like you to meet your new teammate,"

A girl with long lavender hair and sky blue eyes appeared in a black stealth suit like Alexis' except the rims were pink. Atticus suddenly took interest in this girl. He kept starring at her, not realizing that he was. Jaden looked at the girl; he remembered her from somewhere. And then, it struck him like a ton of bricks. It was his ex-girlfriend!

"Valerie? Valerie Ballentine is that you?" Valerie suddenly lit up and ran over to Jaden and embraced him.

"Jaden! Oh my Jady-poo, it's so good to see you again!" Jaden was surprised by the girl's actions and tried to pull her off but, to no avail. Alexis stepped in between them, now as bitter at Valerie as she was at Talia.

"Uh hem. Jaden, who's this?"

"This is Valerie Ballentine. She's my ex-girlfriend. She and I went our separate ways a long time ago," Jaden said. Alexis looked at Jaden and raised one eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, it's true," Valerie chimed in. "I broke up with him a long time ago and I regretted it ever since. He was such a nice boy to be around. Oh by the way, who are you?" Valerie asked somewhat snooty.

"Valerie, this is my girlfriend Alexis." Valerie's jaw dropped and her eyes filled with jealousy.

"Y- your girlfriend?"

"That's right. And this is my brother Atticus," Atticus walked up to her and grabbed her hand. He lightly kissed it and smiled sweetly at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Valerie," Valerie quickly took her hand back, leaving Atticus out in the cold.

"Yeah yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Atticus just froze, not believing that a girl like her rejected a guy like him.

"So, your Jaden's new girlfriend, huh?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well you better watch yourself Alexis. You never know just when I'm gonna sneak up on you,"

"Bring it on, Valerie!"

The two girls stared at each other with flames in their eyes. They were both prepared to fight for what they wanted, and they weren't gonna back down.

……………………………………………………………………………

MewIchigoPrincess: So, what did you guys think? Did you like the kiss that I threw in there? I sure hope so! Please review and tell me what you think! God bless America!


	5. Betrayal

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! In this chapter, there's gonna be some serious competition between Alexis, Talia and Valerie! Who's going to steal Jaden's heart? I know what your thinking, it's gonna be Alexis. But, we'll just have to see won't we? Thank you to JadenYukiAlexisRhodes, Insanlynuts, Chibifurby and FimbulvetrJudai for the awesome reviews! I'm glad you guys like them! Oh and yes, Chibifurby, Alexis does have some serious competition. Thank you for noticing! Don't worry JadenYukiAlexisRhodes; I hate it when Jaden and Alexis break up! It's so sad! Just sit back and enjoy the chappy! Anyway, on with chapter five! Oh, one more thing, there's going to be a new woman in this chapter! She has a lot to do with this story and you'll meet her in Roma! Anyway, on with chapter five!

………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter Five

The newly- formed team of spies were on an exclusive jet on their way to Rome, Italy. Their mission, (after waiting to find out for so long while Alexis and Valerie settled down), was to find out about mysterious attacks on random people. Someone with an ice beam was going around freezing people for know reason! This was something they needed to get to the bottom of… and fast!

They were to start in a local TV station in Rome and talk to the meteorologist, (AN: For those of you who don't know, a meteorologist is a person who studies weather. Sorry for those of you who do know who a meteorologist is! This is just for the people who don't know! Heheh, anyway, on with the story!), who was attacked by someone with an ice beam.

The spies put on their jet-back backpack and jumped out of the jet. They flew safely down to the earth and landed at the Valore News Station in Rome. There, they found the meteorologist who was attacked by the "iceman" as they like to call it there. The woman put on a fake smile and greeted the spies.

"Ah! Hello there! My name is Isabella Vanocci. Welcome to the Valore News Station in Roma,"

Isabella had short blond hair and deep blue eyes. Isabella offered her hand and Jaden took it gladly.

"Hello! My name is Jaden Yuki, and this is---"

"Alexis Rhodes," Alexis interrupted as she shook Isabella's hand. Valerie knocked Alexis out of the way, which surprised Isabella a little bit, but quickly got over it as Valerie shook her hand.

"And I'm Valerie Ballentine! My family's from Rome and looks forward to coming back every year for the great shopping!"

Finally, Atticus took Isabella's hand and kissed it lightly. Isabella blushed lightly.

"Ciao, my name is Atticus Rhodes. It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella," he said.

"Oh no! The pleasure is all mine, Atticus. Now, may I show you around the TV station?"

"Yeah!" they all said in unison.

So, Isabella showed them around the studio. She showed them the dressing rooms, the equipment that they use to predict the weather, and she showed them the anchor's desk. Overall, it was a pretty fun tour!

"So Isabella, could you tell us what happened here a couple days ago?" Jaden asked.

The smile that Isabella had on her face quickly disappeared. Her eyes dulled to a dark blue and sadness started to fill her voice as she spoke.

"I was doing the forecast. A short time after the broadcast, I went back to my dressing room and… someone attacked me!"

**A few days earlier…**

"Great job on the forecast, Isabella!" An anchorman said to Isabella.

"Grazie!" (AN: That means "thank you" in Italian for those of you who don't know!)

Isabella walked into her dressing room and laid down. Who knew broadcasting weather could be so difficult? She closed her eyes only for a minute only wanting to rest her eyes, but instantly fell asleep. A man in a turquoise jumpsuit with a turquoise mask and yellow eyes snuck into her dressing room and aimed a giant ice beam at her sleeping body. Isabella opened her eyes when she heard a loud click. She let out a gut-wrenching scream. The man fired the ice beam at her but Isabella dodged it before he could hit her.

She ran out of her dressing room and ran into an empty office that was still unlocked. She hid under the desk sweating and crying. The man followed her but stopped in the hallway. She was fast enough that he didn't see which office he ran into. The iceman finally gave up after 10 minutes of looking for her. He blasted a window and kicked it out and jumped out of it. Isabella ran out and saw where the man had jumped, but saw no sign of him. She ran to the phone and called the police.

**End Flashback**

"So, he tried to freeze you?" Alexis asked.

"Yes. I don't know why but he obviously wanted something with me,"

"Yeah, and I have a feeling what it is," Jaden said as he stood up. The four of them looked up at Jaden questionably. Jaden knew what he was planning with her? Now that's something you don't hear everyday!

"What's up, Jay?" Atticus asked.

Jaden just smiled and ran out the door. The three of them followed him, yelling out at him to try and stop him but to no avail. He took off with his jet-back backpack with the other spies falling behind.

Isabella looked on, an evil smirk on her face. She knew what was going to happen, and they fell right into her trap.

Alexis, Atticus and Valerie followed Jaden to what looked like an old, run-down warehouse. Jaden stopped in front of the garage door of the warehouse. He pulled out his fire laser, (AN: That's Jaden's personal weapon! They all have their own personal weapon. You'll see!), and blasted the door down. Inside the warehouse, it was ice cold… literally! Ice was everywhere, and so were people! These people looked like they were under a trance or something. And get this… they were all women! Can you believe that? Anyway, Jaden, Alexis, Atticus and Valerie all hid from the "ice ladies".

They watched carefully as the women did different jobs such as, cutting off icicles, making parts out of ice for the laser and other stuff. A man that looked like the same man Isabella had described watched the women carefully with a smirk on his face. Valerie and Alexis were disgusted by how he was treating these women.

"How dare he! How can he treat these women like they're slaves!" Valerie exclaimed.

"Seriously! That's just inhuman and unjust!" Alexis chimed in.

Atticus put his hand over Valerie's mouth, and Jaden put his hand over Alexis' mouth to shush them and were saying, "Shhhh!" But it was too late. The iceman already saw and heard the spy girls and ordered the ice ladies to get them. The ladies started to attack them, a thousand of them against four of them. They all took out their personalized weapons. Jaden had a Fire laser, Atticus had a Lightning sword, Valerie had a Wind staff, and Alexis had a Water arrow. One by one, they beat the ice ladies but very slowly. One ice lady came up behind Alexis, touched her and she turned to ice.

"ALEXIS! NOOOO!" Jaden said.

He ran over to his girlfriend, tears starting to well up in his chocolate brown eyes. But then, he remembered that he had a Fire laser and quickly melted her. Alexis shook violently because of the intense cold she was just exposed to. Jaden took Alexis in his arms and tried to warm her up with his body heat. Her whole body was cold, even her hair! He kept rubbing her and rubbing her all over till she stopped shaking. (AN: Hey y'all, once again not anywhere inappropriate! This is a PG story and it's gonna stay that way! Anyway, on with the story.)

"Are you okay, Lex?" Jaden asked. She looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, Jaden. I'm fine." Jaden breathed a small sigh of relief and smiled back.

"That's good,"

Jaden kissed Alexis' forehead gently. Valerie was just looking on at the two, first jealous, but then it turned into understanding. She finally figured out that Jaden and Alexis really loved each other. She knew how this felt because she had this once. Oh how she longed to be Alexis right now and feel the sense of safeness and comfort she felt. As Valerie looked on at Jaden and Alexis, she completely forgot about where she was and what she was doing. An ice lady started to come up behind her and almost touched her but Atticus hit her with his Lightning sword, knocking out the lady. Valerie turned around, now back in reality.

"Thanks Atticus! You saved my life," Valerie said with a smile.

"No problem, Val! We wouldn't want you to be frozen now would we?" Atticus said with a smile. Valerie blushed lightly, not noticing how cute Atticus was until now. She cursed herself for not noticing it earlier.

'God, how could I be so stupid! This dude is really hot, and I was hooked on Jaden! I can't let Atticus slip through my fingers! Not this time, at least.'

Finally, the fighting stopped when two mysterious womaen in a turquoise jumpsuits and masks with the yellow eyes appeared. The spies looked up at the women, who took off their masks. They were all shocked by who they saw!

"No way! It can't be---" Alexis said.

"Is it really---" Valerie said.

"No way… it's…." Atticus chimed in.

"It's… it's… Lydia and Isabella!" Jaden exclaimed. The two women looked down at the little spies ready to take them on.

……………………………………………………………………………

MewIchigoPrincess: Did you guys like that chappy? Did you like that little twist I threw in there at the end? I sure hope so! Please review and tell me what you think! I'll be looking forward to it! Chloe will be returning in chapter six with a big twist! What's she gonna do? Is she going to join Lydia and Isabella, or is she going to join her brother and his friends? You'll find out in the next exciting chapter of Hearts Collide! See ya next time!


	6. New Destiny

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey y'all! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I haven't been able to think of what to write but now I have! Okay, Chloe returns in this chapter and a few other characters show up! A couple of which are new characters. Anyway, here's chapter six! Enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter Six

"Lydia… Isabella… why?" Jaden asked.

The two women just laughed at his naietivy. Isabella snapped her fingers and two people appeared next to them. It was Aaron Ramsey and Talia Landon, and they appeared to be in a trance. They wore black stealth suits like the four other spies, but their rims were different. Talia's was yellow and Aaron's was green. They were all shocked. They couldn't believe that they dragged their two classmates into this!

"Lydia, what's going on?" Alexis demanded.

Lydia laughed harshly and then proceeded to explain.

"You fools! Remember six months ago when I recruited you as spies? Well, it was all a trap!"

They couldn't believe it! They had been tricked, and for what, they didn't know. As if reading their minds, Lydia continued to explain.

"Isabella and I work for an association called the Dark Ice Warriors. We joined two years ago in hopes to find answers…" Lydia cut off. Tears started to fill up in her eyes. Isabella put a hand on her sister's shoulder. The others just waited in silence so that Lydia would continue. After a few minutes, she did.

"Our parents died when we were little by warriors called the Elemental Knights. Then, two years ago, my husband and children were kidnapped and killed by the Elemental Knights. I was devastated. I had no will to go on until… Master Aqine offered me hope. He vowed he'd give me the power to destroy the Elemental Knights and get revenge for the ones we had lost.

"Aqine told us of descendents of the Elemental Knights and told us to find them. So, Isabella and I searched and searched and searched until… we found you. We recruited you and planned your destruction every step of the way. The legend states that there are eight Elemental Knights and so we needed to find the other five. And, luck have it, we did find them. Well, all but one. You, Jaden Yuki, are the leader of the Elemental Knights. You are the Elemental Knight of Fire."

Jaden was in shock, well actually, they all were. They were Elemental Knights? There's gotta be some mistake. But, they would find out later that there wasn't a mistake and embrace their true destiny…

"The legend says that if the leader of the Elemental Knights is destroyed, so will the rest of the Knights. So, we recruited Talia and Aaron, who are apart of the Elemental Knights to destroy you Jaden Yuki! Go Rose Knight! Go Earth! Your target is the Master Fire Knight Jaden Yuki! Destroy him!"

Rose Knight, (Talia) and Earth Knight, (Aaron) started to charge at Jaden. Jaden dodged it before it they hit him. Rose Knight attacked him while Earth Knight attacked the others. Earth Knight put his hand on the ground; he started to glow a golden yellow color. His eyes turned golden yellow and he shouted an attack.

"Earthquake raesue!"

The ground started to shake underneath Valerie's, Atticus' and Alexis' feet. The ground began to swallow them and they were soon stuck under piles and piles of rebel. Meanwhile, Jaden was being poisoned by rose petals from Talia's attack. Jaden fell to his knees, holding his neck trying to get air. Soon, her attack stopped and Jaden began to breathe again. After a few minutes of catching his breath, he stood up with fire in his eyes… literally. A red began to surround Jaden as fire began to surge through his veins, his soul, and his blood.

"All right, that's it! I've had it! My sister's betrayed me and now my classmates and my boss have! I'm sick of it! C'mon guys, it's time to fight back! Elemental Knights unite!"

As if they've been doing it for their entire lives, Atticus, Alexis and Valerie began to glow and transform. They're bodies began to transform into slender and taller figures. They started to turn into different creatures with different colored eyes each.

Alexis' skin started to turn to an aqua blue color. Her hair became longer and it turned to a shimmery sliver color. Her legs were replaced with a tail… a mermaid's tail. Her eyes changed to sea blue, eyes as deep as the sea. She wore a short, flowing, sliver skirt with seashells decorating it over her tail. Her top was sort of like a sliver bra, but without straps

(AN: Once again people, not exactly like that! Have you see "The Little Mermaid"? Her's is almost exactly like Ariel's except it doesn't have the seashells. Anyway, on with the story!). Seashells also decorated her top. Her necklace was a giant sapphire on a thick v- shaped necklace that fit right on her neck. She had her bow and arrows called Sapphire Water Arrows as her weapon. And finally, a sliver tiara with three little sapphires formed on her forehead. She wasn't Alexis anymore… she was a very powerful creature of the sea.

Jaden's skin changed, too. His skin started to turn a light red while his hair turned to a dark red. His eyes were the color of strawberries. A cat's tail started to grow along with cat ears. His clothes changed into dark red armor. At the belt of his armor was his Ruby Fire Sword, secured tightly. On Jaden's forehead, was a band that went all the way around his head. It was a skinny, golden band that had two rubies on it. Two fiery wings grew out of his back, completing his transformation. A red aura glew all around Jaden as fire surged throughout his body.

Next, it was Valerie's turn to transform. Her skin changed to a rose pink, her eyes changed to a dark, almost red, pink, and her hair started to grow and change to an electric pink. Transparent wings started to grow out of her back; they looked like fairy wings that shimmered in the light. She wore a bright pink halter top with pearls decorating the top part of it. She wore a short, shredded at the ends, bright pink skirt with pearls also decorating the top part of the skirt. Her wind staff changed, but only slightly. It was a long, pink staff with a pink ring protecting a big pink crystal centered inside of it. Her weapon was called the Pearl Wind Staff. Her transformation was complete.

And last but not least, was Atticus. His skin changed from peach to white in a matter of seconds. His eyes changed to a sliver and so did his hair as it got longer. He wore shiny sliver armor with his Garnet Lightning Dagger at his side. White wings were growing out of his back while a metal tiara with a garnet in it similar to Jaden's appeared on his forehead. Atticus held his dagger towards the sky as lightning came down from the suddenly dark sky. Now, all of them were transformed into creatures of which the likes no human had ever seen before.

Isabella and Lydia watched in shock as they transformed. 'How could they've transformed,' Isabella thought. 'There has to be all Elemental Knights present for that to happen, unless…' Isabella looked over at the doorway and there, standing in front of them, were the other two Elemental Knights. They were Chloe and a guy with shoulder-length sliver hair and emerald green eyes standing next to her. Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, and Valerie all turned around to the two other Knights.

"C- Chloe? What are you doing here?" Jaden asked in surprise. Chloe just smiled slyly.

"I'm here to help you, big bro. So, whaddya say, Bubby?"

Jaden was so surprised that tears started to well up in his eyes. Bubby. Chloe hadn't called him that since they were 4 and 5 years old. He didn't realize how much he missed his sister until she said that. Knowing that this wasn't the time to get all mushy, he wiped his tears and smiled back at Chloe. Jaden winked at her and put up his two fingers like he does whenever he wins a duel. Chloe mimicked him as she started to transform along with the dude standing next to her. Chloe's skin was now golden, her hair also golden and very long. Her eyes were a bright yellow; she wore a short, bright yellow dress that was shredded on the ends and had diamonds decorating the top. Long, transparent golden wings grew out of her back. A gold tiara with one diamond in the center of it formed on her forehead. A diamond choker appeared on her neck. In her hand formed a golden bell with a diamond in the center of it called the Light Diamond Bell.

Beside her, the dude with the long sliver hair also transformed. His skin turned silver while his hair went from silver to white. His eyes turned to white; his armor was also white but the wings growing out of his back were silver. A metal band that went around his forehead, (also similar to Jaden's and Atticus'), had an opal in the center of it. He hand a long staff with a large crystal on top of it called the Air Crystal Staff. Finally, all the Elemental Knights were together after 500 years. Chloe and the dude came over and joined the four good Knights.

"Jaden, this is Eli Erickson. He's the one who saved me," Chloe said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Jaden smiled at Eli.

'Mental note: Thank Eli for saving my sister.' Jaden thought. Later of course cause right now, they've got work to do! Isabella, Lydia, and the Iceman saw all six of them together and knew that if didn't escape now that they would for sure be dead in a matter of minutes. They had to regroup and form a plan. Lydia's eyes started to glow purple. She looked at Talia and Aaron and they soon started to glow purple. Suddenly, they're eyes went from cold and dark to their normal eye colors. They collapsed as soon as they were released from Lydia's psychic grasp.

The six Elemental Knights let down their guard as they ran over to the other to Elemental Knights. Alexis and Valerie chose one arm each and swung it over their necks while Atticus and Eli chose one of Aaron's arms and swung it around their necks. Chloe and Jaden stood their grounds, waiting for Lydia, Isabella and the Iceman to attack them. When they didn't, Jaden and Chloe started to get suspicious.

"Well, for right now, we'll let you live. But, when we return, we won't go easy on you! Dark Ice Warriors, let's go!" Lydia said.

The Dark Ice Warriors disappeared behind a large wall of ice. Jaden drew his sword and by the time he melted the wall, they were gone. Jaden and Chloe both gritted their teeth. They transformed back to their original spy suits and returned to the rest of the group.

"How are they?" Jaden asked.

"Well, they're alive but they're extremely weak," Valerie answered. "We need to get them to a hospital before they get worse!"

Suddenly, a bright light shone down on them and a woman with long blue hair and violet eyes came down from the light. She wore a long, white flowing dress and she had big, transparent wings. She had on a necklace with all sorts of jewels on it and another necklace that had a crystal on it. A golden crown in the shape of and upside down, v-shaped tiara she wore on her head with a sapphire, a ruby, and an emerald centered on it. Her skin was pale, white almost. She spoke to the Elemental Knights, her voice as clear and soft as the wind.

"Elemental Knights, bring those two with me. I can heal them," She said.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked.

"I am the issuer of your destiny. My name is Celestia, and I'm the Mistress Celestial Elemental Knight. I'm here to help you defeat the Dark Ice Warriors," Celestia answered.

……………………………………………………………………………

MewIchigoPrincess: So, that's chapter six! What did ya think? Chloe came back and she's good! Tell me what you think of that! Really, please! I wanna know. Anyway, I'm giving you guys a heads up! I'm writing a new story that's humor. I think I'm gonna call it, _Silent Football_. It's gonna be about Jaden, Alexis, Syrus, Atticus, Chazz, Chloe, Bastion and Hasselberry playing a game that we play at my church on retreats. Can ya guess what the game's called? Ya dang skippy! So, be on the look out for that by me! I'm gonna write it sometime in the next couple of days, so, please read and tell your friends about _Hearts Collide _and_ Silent Football _when it comes out! Anyway, g2g! Please review!


	7. Old Legends

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey guys! Sorry to make you wait so long for chapter seven! I was just finishing Silent Football, but now, it's time for chapter seven! This is the second to last chapter of Hearts Collide. Then, I'll be working on a new story that jadenyukialexisrhodes gave me an idea for! So, be looking out for that! Anyway, here's chapter seven!

………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Seven

The Elemental Knights found themselves in, well, another dimension. This other world was called Meridian, the land of the White Wings. This world was a vast and peaceful world with, what seemed like, absolutely no problems. Meridian was said to be called the land of the White Wings because its people were told of a legend that happened a few thousand years ago of a queen and her three daughters with a crystal that granted the user pure, bright wings of light. These wings and the crystal together could purify anyone with a dark heart and completely annihilate the darkness.

Well, the Elemental Knights were in the castle of Meridian called, that's right, the White Wing palace. This palace produced generations of generations of Elemental Knights who protected the White Wing crystal from anyone who tried to get their hands on it. The same organization had been trying to get a hold of the crystal for thousands of years after the Queen of Meridian and her daughters thousands of years ago destroyed their leader. Guess who the organization is? Yep, that's right, the Dark Ice Warriors.

In an epic battle 3,000 years ago, Queen Eglacia and her three warrior daughters, Princess Anya, Princess Nicolette, and Princess Claudia, fought against the Dark Ice Warriors and their leader, the evil King of the Dark Ice planet of Haruna, King Damascus. He was defeated after only a week of fighting and was imprisoned inside the White Wing crystal. Ever since then, the Dark Ice Warriors have been trying to take it and release their master once again to rule them.

Back in the present, the Elemental Knights are in the Meridian palace, waiting for their friends, Talia and Aaron, to heal in their element incubators. These incubators, when placed in the right one for your element, will restore your strength and powers after a day or two in them. These incubators were designed after Queen Eglacia and her daughters died in tribute to them and their powers.

As their friends started to heal, Celestia began to explain the history of this world and the castle. She gave them the tour of the palace, showing them the ancient throne room of Queen Eglacia, Princess Claudia, Princess Anya and Princess Nicolette where they ruled. She also showed them extravagant bedrooms where they could stay for as long as they needed. Each bedroom was color and element coordinated for each of them. These special bedrooms were made to help them get accustomed to their powers and to relax after a tough fight. There was a fire room, a water room, a wind room, a rose room, a lightning room, an earth room, a light room and an air room.

As soon as Celestia finished giving them the tour of the upper palace, she showed them the underground part of the palace, the most important part of the palace. The underground palace had pictures of all the past Elemental Knights. As everyone looked at the generations and generations of pictures, Jaden and Chloe, Atticus and Alexis, Valerie, and Eli all discovered something truly shocking.

"Chloe, do you see what I see?" Jaden asked his sister.

"Yeah, I do. It's our parents, Jay!"

"Atticus, its mom and dad!"

"Oh my gosh! That is so totally rad!"

"I- It's my mom," Valerie said just barely above a whisper. She didn't know why she was whispering, but she knew it had something to do with shock.

"So, my parents are here too, huh?" Eli said to himself.

"Yes, Elemental Knights, your parents who came before you were also Elemental Knights." Celestia said.

Jaden and Chloe looked up at the pictures of their parents in disbelief. Their mother was the Light Knight, and their father was the Master Fire Knight. They always knew something was different about their parents and with them for that matter, but, they never imagined it would be something like this. Why hadn't they told them about this? They looked at the picture of their father, who had passed away almost a decade ago. Tears started to run down both of their cheeks, but they weren't sad but they were happy. They were happy to see that their father was remembered in such an honorable way. They couldn't be happier to see that their father watched over, and would support them if he knew what they were doing now.

"Your father was the greatest of all the Master Fire Knights, Yuki's," Celestia said.

"He was so brave, of course, all the other Fire Knights who came before him were brave, but, he had such a strong will in him that I'd had never seen in anyone before. He was so zealous, and eager to defend what was right. He didn't care about himself; he cared for others, even his enemies. Ryan was a great man."

Jaden and Chloe smiled at the kind words Celestia had offered them. They were happy that their father was a so brave. Jaden hoped that one day, he could become as great as his father was.

**The Next Day…**

Jaden got up early and headed down to the large garden behind the palace. He sat down on the marble bench that overlooked the fields of roses, crocus, and lilies. Alexis came up behind him, but he didn't notice because he was so deep in thought.

"Jaden, are you okay?" Alexis asked while sitting down next to him.

Her voice made him jump and at first he didn't know it was Alexis until she sat down.

"Y- yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about my father. I had no idea that he was an Elemental Knight,"

Alexis smiled sympathetically at Jaden and took his hand.

"Your father sounds like a great man. And by the way Celestia described him, it sounds like most of his personality rubbed off on you, Jay."

Jaden smiled at Alexis and squeezed her hand. But, as he started to think again, his smiled faded.

"Alexis, my father died 10 years ago, and he'd still be alive if it wasn't for me!"

"What? Jaden, I'm sure your father's death wa---"

But before Alexis could finish her sentence, Jaden pulled his hand back and turned to her, snapping at her. She was completely taken aback by Jaden's reaction.

"How would you know! You weren't there when it happened!"

Jaden saw that Alexis' eyes told him that she was hurt by what he just said. Jaden hung his head as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"I- I'm sorry, Alexis. It's just that, I… it… it was my fault that my father died. I'd never felt so much pain in my entire life! It---"

Jaden paused for a minute. He silently started to cry as tears started to run down his cheeks uncontrollably. Alexis put her arm around Jaden's shoulders and laid his head on her shoulder, and then laid her head on Jaden's. After a few minutes, Jaden started to calm down. He sat up and kissed Alexis on the cheek.

"Thanks, Alexis."

"For what?"

"For being here for me when no one else was. For giving me comfort and for being the first and last woman I'll ever love."

As soon as Jaden said this, a few tears started to come out of her eyes. Jaden gently wiped her tears with hand and began to caress her cheek. Jaden and Alexis came closer to each other until their lips met. Their kiss was deep and passionate. After a few minutes, they pulled away breathless. Their faces only inches apart, they looked deeply into each other's brown eyes.

"I love you, Alexis."

"I love you too, Jaden."

Jaden put his arms around her and held her close. Alexis closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. A sense of safety and comfort came to Alexis as she relaxed in his arms. His chest was so warm and strong and she loved every minute she spent with him. After along time of silence, Jaden began to tell Alexis of his father's death.

He began to tell her that his father died trying to protect him, his sister and his mother from a serial murderer who killed randomly. He told her that the serial killer grabbed Jaden, who was 5 at the time, and threatened to slit his throat with a 6 inch butcher knife. His father said that instead of killing his son, he should kill him instead.

**Flashback…**

"Don't you dare hurt my son you bastard! If you're going to kill someone, kill me! My son has done nothing to you!"

Naomi, their mother, held on to her daughter tightly as she started to cry and scream for Ryan not to say those things.

"No, daddy! Don't do it!" Jaden screamed at his father.

His father ignored him and lunged at the killer. The killer dropped Jaden and his father and the killer started to fight. The fight finally ended with a stab straight to Ryan Yuki's heart. Blood squirted out everywhere as the killer ran away, satisfied with what he had done. Pure terror struck Jaden. His eyes widened as he began to cry uncontrobally. Naomi ran over to Jaden and held both Chloe and him close to her as she watched her husband fall to the floor, dead.

"NOOOOOO! RYAN! RYAN! OH GOD, PLEASE NO!" Naomi cried out. She started to cry uncontrobally now herself.

As the police arrived, the last few words his father had said to him still rang hauntingly in his ears.

"I love you, Jaden. Tell your sister and your mother that I love them both very much, too. Protect them and never forget everything that I've taught you."

**End Flashback**

As Jaden finished his story, he began to hold Alexis tighter and began to go back in deep thought.

'I promise, dad. I promise I'll protect them and Alexis till the day I die.'

………………………………………………………………………………...

MewIchigoPrincess: So, what did you guys think of that chapter? Next chapter is the final chapter of Hearts Collide so stick around for that! Sorry this took so long to write! I've had writer's block. But anyway, here's chapter seven, up for you guys to read! Review me and then stick around for the final chapter of Hearts Collide! Guaranteed to be a real pleaser! Shmotus it up, y'all!


	8. The Final Battle

MewIchigoPrincess: Hey y'all! This is the final chapter of Hearts Collide! I'm sad, y'all! But, after this story, I'm going to write a sequel so, it's all good! Ya know, as I was reading the last chapter, I discovered that I hadn't written anything about Eli and who he is! Well, in this chapter and the epilogue, you'll get to know him a lot better. This is going to be a long chapter because there's going to be a major, major battle! I think you guys are going to like how it ends! Sorry I haven't been able to update! I've had school, I've been sick, and on top of that, I lost my voice! I can't talk above a whisper no matter how hard I try! Anyway, I better get to the chapter! Now starts the final epic chapter of Hearts Collide!

………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Eight

The next morning, a shadow fell over the world. The Elemental Knights knew that something big was going to happen and very soon. The next morning, Aaron and Talia finally awoke from the incubators. It was a relief because they were going to need all the fire power they could get.

"Whoa, I feel like someone smashed a sludge hammer right into my head," Talia said while rubbing her head.

"Yeah, same here, Talia. What happened? I feel like we've been sleeping forever!" Aaron said.

"Well, you were asleep for two days," Celestia said. "But you needed the rest after Lydia and Isabella took over your bodies and basically drained all your powers."

Aaron and Talia jumped out of the incubators. They looked around at the palace's health room. They were completely confused. Where they heck were they and who is this woman?

"Dude, what the heck is going on?" Talia asked.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Aaron asked, pointing to Celestia.

"I am Celestia, the Mistress Celestial Elemental Knight. You are in the world of Meridian, the land of the White Wings. You are here to fulfill your destiny along with your friends."

"Huh? Destiny? What destiny? And what friends? Who are you talking about? Where is everybody?"

"Your friends, Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, Eli, Chloe, and Valerie. Your destiny is to work together to defeat the Dark Ice Warriors."

"Dark Ice Warriors? Celestia, what are you talking about?" Talia asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Allow me to explain everything that is happening."

**Elsewhere…**

Jaden, Atticus, Alexis, Chloe, Valerie and Eli were down in the garden. They all found themselves pondering the upcoming battle and were having doubts. Sure, they were the Elemental Knights and could pretty much take out the Dark Ice Warriors but, something was troubling them. They began to worry about the Warriors getting a hold of the White Wing Crystal. If they did, their king would be released and there would be no way they could stop them. Jaden looked around at his team. He saw the doubts on their faces and in their eyes and, quite frankly, he wasn't gonna stand for that.

"Hey, c'mon you guys! Don't look so down! We can defeat the Dark Ice Warriors, no sweat!"

"Maybe so, but what if they get a hold of the White Wing Crystal? If they release King Damascus, we're totally dead!" Valerie said.

"C'mon Val, don't be so negative! We can do it! Trust me!"

"Trust you? How? You don't know what's going to happen, Jaden! We could die in the battle and it would be all your fault!" Eli exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him with surprise, especially Jaden. What was up with him? Why was he being so negative? He was usually the one that went along with what Jaden said.

"Eli, calm down. Jaden's just trying to he---" Chloe said.

She was cut off by Eli who snapped back at her.

"Help? Yeah right! If he wants to help, Chloe, he could start by shutting his mouth!"

Chloe was shocked. She didn't think that Eli would yell at her like that. Eli looked at the hurt in Chloe's eyes and ran off. Chloe got up and ran after Eli.

'Why did he run off like that?' Chloe thought.

'Aw man! I did it again! Why do I push people away like that? Damn! It's all _his_ fault!'

**(Flashback)**

"You're such a stupid boy! I wish you weren't even born!"

Eli's father, James, yelled at him, punching and kicking him in the process. Tears streamed down Eli's face but he didn't dare to burst out crying. He knew that if he did, he would hit him even more. This abuse had been going on since he was 5 years old, he was 8 now. His mother died just a year before he turned 5. She had breast cancer for two years, and then finally died after a courageous battle with the cancer.

(AN: Just for those of you who don't know, October is National Breast Cancer Awareness Month. So, if you know a woman that you love very much, your mom, your aunt, your cousin, and they're 35 years or older, encourage them to get a mammogram if they've never had one. It's one way that you can detect breast cancer. Another way is by self-exams and doctor visits. Please, ask them to consider it. It could save their life.)

Soon after that, Eli's father spiraled into a deep depression and turned to alcohol and drugs for comfort.

It wasn't long before he started to get violent with Eli, beating him up every night for no reason.

He would yell at him, saying things like, it was his fault that his mother died. James would beat him and beat him until blisters would scar his hands from hitting him. Not only did his father beat him because he was drunk, he beat him because he looked so much like his mother. Long silky silver hair, emerald green eyes, olive skin. His father couldn't stand to look at him.

The only way he could forget his belated wife, was to get rid of his son all together. One night, as Eli slept, James came in his room with a 6 in. butcher knife. He stood towering over Eli, knife raised ready to stab him to death. Eli's eyes shot open just as he brought down the knife. He ran out of his room and out the door screaming for someone to help him.

The neighbors all turned on their lights and came outside to see what was going on. Eli ran to the house that was right across the street from his. His best friends, Myra and Danny Lincoln lived in that house across from him. As he ran in the house, he collapsed on the floor, tears streaming out of his eyes. All Eli could do was cry as Myra and Danny's parents asked him questions and as the police arrived and started to ask him questions. Two months later, his father was convicted with 1st degree attempted murder, child abuse and neglect. He got a sentence of 30 years to life in prison with no chance of parole. Even though he would never see his father again, he still lived in fear everyday that he would somehow escape from prison and come after him again.

**(End flashback)**

Eli sat on a cool, marble bench, looking at the majestic and beautiful water fountain that stood out in front of the palace of four beautiful women. A tear ran down his cheek as he thought about the events of that night. Chloe came around to the front of the palace and saw Eli sitting on the marble bench. Chloe walked slowly up to Eli and sat down next to him. No one said anything for awhile. Then finally, after several minutes that felt like hours, Eli began to speak.

"Chloe, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. I was just upset. I want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you,"

Chloe smiled at Eli and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Eli. And I know that you're hurting. Something in your eyes says that someone hurt you a long time ago. It was your dad, wasn't it?"

Eli looked at Chloe in surprise. How could she have known that? He just met her not even a month ago. He never told her about his past. Chloe smiled at Eli's reaction.

"I'm psychic and my brother can see spirits. We come from a very weird family,"

Eli laughed lightly. Chloe smiled at Eli. She was glad to see him smile again. Ever since they had arrived at Meridian, Eli had been really troubled. She could feel the distressing vibes coming from him.

"Your mom died of breast cancer when you were little, didn't she?"

"Yeah. It was just me and my dad from then on. Before my mom died, we got along great. He played with me, hugged me, kissed me, and said I love you. And then, he just snapped. I never understood why."

Tears started to stream down his face again. Chloe embraced Eli tightly as a tear started to stream out her eyes, also. For awhile, they both just sat there and cried together. Finally, after awhile, Eli and Chloe both stopped crying. They both looked deep into each other's eyes. Chloe could still see the pain in his eyes like it had only happened yesterday. Eli could see the sympathy in Chloe's chocolate brown eyes. In a sense, they both lost their dads. The only difference was that Chloe's dad loved her very much and would never hurt her.

"Eli, I'm here for you, no matter what. I won't ever give up on you,"

Eli smiled warmly at Chloe. Eli put a finger under Chloe's chin and gently lifted her head up to kiss her. Chloe blushed slightly as their lips met. They kissed deeply and passionately for what seemed like forever. After awhile, they broke apart for breath. They smiled at each other as they looked into each other's eyes. As Chloe looked into Eli's eyes, she could see the pain disappear and was replaced with happiness and love.

"Thank you, Chloe. Thank you for taking the pain away."

"Your welcome."

"I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too, Eli."

As gray and black clouds rolled over the beautiful and almost perfect world of Meridian, Chloe and Eli both wished that this moment would go on forever.

Inside the palace, the Elemental Knights saw the dark clouds roll over the palace and knew that it wasn't just an ordinary thunderstorm. It was an evil presence, something much stronger than a thunderstorm. In the distance, they could see Lydia and Isabella ride in on ice with the Dark Ice Warriors.

"Elemental Knights, it's time," Celestia said.

"Right! Are you guys ready?" Jaden said.

Everyone nodded their heads to Jaden.

"Then let's go! Knights, unite!" Jaden said as he took out his fire crystal.

Everyone started to transform into the Elemental Knights. As soon as they were finished transforming, they ran out of the palace to greet the Dark Ice Warriors.

"Hello, Elemental Knights! We're here for the White Wings Crystal! So, if you don't want to be destroyed, I suggest that you just hand it over now and we'll politely leave," Lydia said.

"Not a chance, Lydia! We're gonna take you down even if it means losing our lives! Isn't that right Knights?" Jaden said.

Once again, they nodded their heads in agreement to Jaden.

"Fine, if that's the way you want it. But I warn you, we'll stop at nothing to get that crystal! Dark Ice Warriors, ATTACK!"

The Dark Ice Warriors swooped down from the big walls of ice and started to attack the Elemental Knights. There were like, a thousand of them and only eight Elemental Knights. One by one, the Elemental Knights defeated the thousands of Dark Ice Warriors. Lydia and Isabella couldn't believe how fast the Elemental Knights took out their Ice Warriors. Finally, they finished the last of the Dark Ice Warriors and were ready to take their leaders down.

"Is that all you got, Lydia? We were expecting more of a challenge," Eli said.

"Bite your tongue! You'll never be able to defeat us, right Isabella?"

"Right, Lydia. What do you say we give them our special attack?"

"I'd say yes. Ready?"

"Hm."

"I summon the power of the Dark Ice Shadow Cat! Raesu, come forth!"

Lydia started to glow an eerie purple as the Dark Ice Shadow Cat Raesu came forth. It was a humungous, yet hideous excuse for a tiger. It was a zombie tiger with shadows surrounding it.

"I summon the power of the Dark Ice Death Wolf! Ikishi, come forth!"

An eerie blue aura glowed around Isabella. The Death Wolf was also a zombie. It was huge and hideous just like Raesu. And as soon as the Death Wolf was resurrected, something strange began to happen. Ikishi and Raesu started to combine. As soon as the transformation was complete, the new monster started to attack the Elemental Knights. This creature was way stronger than Ikishi and Raesu on their own. This creature was a demon.

It swooped its gigantic paw down on them, causing them to fly and in all different directions.

"Hahahahahaha! How do you like our new creature, Elemental Knights? This is the Dark Ice Death Demon Emoship. Emoship, destroy the Elemental Knights!" Isabella said.

Emoship roared and when it did, a shadow beam came out of its mouth. It hit the Elemental Knights directly. No one could stand up. They couldn't even move their arms or legs. It was a paralyzing beam.

"I can't move!" Atticus said.

"How are we supposed to defeat this thing if we can't even move?" Alexis said.

"You got a plan, Jaden?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. Use your powers to hit the person next to you," Jaden said.

"Jaden are you crazy? If we do, we'll be seriously weakened!" Talia said.

"Yeah Jay, what are you thinking?" Valerie said.

"Just trust me on this one. You don't have to use a lot of your powers. Just enough so that the person next to you can move."

Even they had their doubts, they did as Jaden said and used their powers to try to get the other person next to them to move. Amazingly, it worked. They got up immediately and started to blast Emoship. The stronger the blast, the more effective it was. Since the demon was their monster, Isabella and Lydia became very weak. Emoship was attached to them, and if it died, they died.

"Lydia! We can't let them destroy Emoship like that! We have to use the Death Demon's most powerful attack!" Isabella said.

"I agree, sister."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

"Rakshu emonth que masda! L'brue ta'nosh sehtll!" Isabella and Lydia said together.

Emoship let out a very powerful aura. Its aura was so big that it killed the flowers and the trees. I gigantic shadow beam came shooting out of its mouth and went directly for the Elemental Knights.

"Guys! We have to make a shield that'll send Emoship's attack right back at it!" Jaden said.

"But Bubby, what if it doesn't work? What'll we do then?" Chloe asked.

"Don't worry Ci Ci, if we give enough of our power to the shield, it'll work!"

"But, if we give a lot of our power and the shield doesn't work, we'll be weak and helpless," Eli said.

"C'mon you guys! We gotta have faith in Jaden! He's brought us this far, and we can't let him down! We can do it, and we always have." Alexis said.

Everyone exchanged looks with each other. They finally decided that Alexis was right. They created a circle around Jaden, holding hands. They closed their eyes as they started to concentrate on Jaden. Jaden took out his crystal and held up above his head. Everyone started to glow as they gave Jaden their powers.

"Water!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

"Roses!"

"Light!"

"Lightning!"

"Wind!"

The spirits of their powers shot out of their body and into Jaden's crystal. The crystal glowed pure white as a powerful shield surrounded them. Lydia and Isabella were dumbfounded. They knew that it was too late to call back Emoship's attack. Its attack would hit the shield and would go right back at it. They knew they were defeated and tried their very hardest to escape from Meridian. Emoship's attack it the shield as it ricocheted off of the shield and back to Emoship. Emoship let out one last roar as the blast hit it. Lydia and Isabella screamed as the pain was unbearable. Finally, the sky cleared and the sun once again shone down on the land of Meridian. They had defeated the Dark Ice Warriors.

The Elemental Knights drifted slowly back on the ground and transformed back into humans. They let our cheers and hugged each other. The evil had finally been defeated.

"You did it Jaden! You defeated the Dark Ice Warriors!" Alexis said as she hugged Jaden.

"We did it! If you guys wouldn't have gone along with my crazy idea, we would've been defeated!"

"Well, that's true but it was your idea that won it for us! I love you!" Alexis said as she kissed Jaden. Jaden was surprised at first, but then accepted the kiss and put his arms around her waste and kissed her back.

The guys started to laugh at the two, but unexpectedly, Valerie kissed Atticus and Talia kissed Aaron. They too, were surprised but accepted it and kissed them back.

Eli and Chloe walked over to the fountain. They needed some time to talk by themselves.

"You have one crazy brother, Chloe." Eli said with a smile.

"Yeah, I do. But I love him. And I love you," Chloe said.

"I love you too."

Eli and Chloe kissed deeply just like everyone else. Suddenly, a gigantic bird with beautiful white wings flew over the palace with glitter coming out of its tail. Everyone broke away from their kiss and looked up in the sky. They had never seen such a huge bird before, but it was beautiful.

"Congratulations, Elemental Knights! You defeated the Dark Ice Warriors," Celestia said.

Everyone turned around to see where the voice was coming from. They looked everywhere and then finally up in the sky. Celestia was the bird flying over them. They all smiled up at the bird and waved goodbye to Celestia.

"May the rest of your lives be filled with hope, peace and joy," Celestia said as she flew off into the distance.

It was finally over. They could finally return to the Academy and continue dueling. As they went back into the palace to go to the transportation room to go home, they took one final look back at the glorious land called Meridian and knew that it would remain peaceful thanks to them.

………………………………………………………………………………...

MewIchigoPrincess: Well, that's it! What did you guys think of the ending? Did I rush too much to get it done or was it a masterpiece? Please, tell me what you think about it! Thank you to everyone who read my story faithfully and told me honestly what they thought about it. A special thank you to JadenYukiAlexisYuki for being my number one fan! I couldn't have done it without ya babe! Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the sequel of Hearts Collide! I don't know what I'll call it yet, but it'll say "sequel" in the title! Shmotus it up! MewIchigoPrincess signing off.


End file.
